


An Hour of Time

by skimmingthesurface, SylviaW1991



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, aged!dipper, bottom!dipper, top!wirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper doesn't want to push for trying new things too quickly, and he has an hour before Wirt's class lets out. Time to see if he can't scratch that itch before his boyfriend gets to their dorm room!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Plot, what plot? Have some smut.

He had an hour. It wouldn’t take him an entire hour - it never did - but a good, solid hour of being completely alone was a blessing, especially since he’d woken up itchy. It was never good when he woke up itchy. He felt like he put so much pressure on Wirt when he was itchy, though his boyfriend never complained.

Dipper dragged his teeth along his lower lip, locking the door of their dorm room behind him. His bag was dropped into his rarely used desk chair as he went by, his shoes kicked off. If he could get off, get some relief before Wirt showed up, he could be careful when they touched. He could pay attention to Wirt, watch him, search for any signs of discomfort. It was impossible to do that when he was itchy, and he didn’t want to be selfish when every gasp and little buck of hips needed to be cherished.

He pressed a hand to his gut and wet his lips, arousal flaring as he thought about his boyfriend’s reactions to his touch. Thus far they’d been sticking to the safety of handjobs and rutting and, just recently, blowjobs. Wirt had tried, really, but his complete discomfort had been obvious and Dipper had no trouble setting that aside when he enjoyed giving them. He was still a little clumsy with it, but he was figuring it out and the thought, just the thought, of wrapping his lips around Wirt’s cock and sinking down had him stiffening in his jeans.

Oh, yes, he was itchy and he needed to scratch it quickly.

He dropped his hat, the old familiar pine tree, onto a bedpost and unzipped his jacket. He let it fall, and pulled off his shirt quickly. He shivered as his own fingers brushed his skin and turned towards the bathroom to hide away in there and handle his needs, but he had an hour. He could satisfy exactly what he was itching for and be fine.

Except, no, he couldn’t completely get what he wanted because that would require Wirt. And that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. It had taken over a month to work up to discovering that he enjoyed using Wirt’s dick as a lollipop. How long was it going to take for them to work up to actually having him inside?

He wanted that. He wanted it so bad, but he needed to try and be careful about it. He needed to ease Wirt into the idea. He was asexual, sort of. There were gray areas, Wirt had explained, and he didn’t like labels anyway. Sex just wasn’t something Wirt thought about. Arousal wasn’t something that happened at the drop of a hat. Dipper was doing his best to go as slow with things as possible out of respect for that - and maybe a little worried that he’d stop being a part of those gray areas - but this was one thing he really wished would speed up.

He wanted to straddle his waist, sink down, and take him deep. He wanted to watch Wirt’s lips form that little “o” as the blush filled his cheeks. His head would fall back, pressing against the pillows, and-

Dipper heard a moan, eyes flying open when he realized it was his own. He was standing there in his jeans, thrusting against his own palm. Oh, god, he needed to get this taken care of.

But he had an hour and he wanted to be filled. Fingers weren’t going to cut it, and hiding in the bathroom wouldn’t either. He drew down the zipper of his jeans, pushing the fabric low on his hips to provide some relief to his hardening length, and went to his dresser to dig through his bottom drawer. 

Condoms his embarrassing mother had packed were still unopened and pushed aside, the cheerful stickie note still attached urging safe sex laughable because it was easy to be safe when you were barely having sex. He grabbed lube and, in the way back corner hidden in a sock, his toy. It had only been used once so far, but his entire body seemed to throb in anticipation of using it again.

He rolled his hips, biting his lip hard when he stood again. His jeans slid down with a few helpful nudges and were stepped out of, left on the floor to be dealt with after. After, after, after. He was achingly hard and had barely done a thing. Not a good way to face his boyfriend, nope.

Dipper crawled onto their bed, piling pillows behind his back so he could recline and started to touch. Fingers didn’t immediately skip down between his legs, though he could feel and see his length straining against the confines of his boxers. He took his time, eyes closing as he explored his own body. His abdomen quivered when he let his fingertips brush over the skin there, teasingly low, and then they slid back up. He gasped a little, hips rocking as he flicked his nipples. 

Yeah, yes, okay.

As impatient with himself as he was patient with his boyfriend, he shoved his boxers down and grasped his cock. “Wirt!” he groaned, giving himself a few needy thrusts. It was rough enough to calm him down some, but he was still writhing for it when he let himself go and removed his boxers completely.

He wanted the toy. He needed it. Well, he needed Wirt. He was willing to settle for a ribbed plug. His teeth dragged over his lower lip and he coated his hands liberally in slick lubricant. His legs spread, feet planting so he could lift his hips, and the first finger was pressed in without preamble. The hiss that escaped him was all eager pleasure. He pumped, hips rocking, and pressed the second in quickly. He scissored them, stretching himself, keening sounds spilling from his lips as his head turned, cheek pressing into the pillow. “Oh, god,” he breathed. “Oh my god, Wirt, nyah...”

One handed he slicked up the black rubbed dildo and the first bulb slid in alongside his fingers with ease. Breath hitching, the muscles in his stomach jumping as he struggled to take his time. He loved the way it felt, his entrance stretching around every bulb. He thrusted it, keeping his hips still, and whimpered. His fingers were removed, the toy filling him, muscles clamping around it. It was smaller than Wirt, a deliberate choice, and he could only imagine how full he’d be when it was him instead.

He yearned for it, but distracted himself by twisting the dildo. His hips bucked wildly as he stimulated that shocking bundle of nerves, Wirt’s name spilling from his lips again and again as he nearly came from that alone.

But his leaking dick craved attention. He left the toy in as deep as it would go, whine high and full of need as he pumped. His other hand cupped his testicles, rolling them, then slid back up to rub the damp slit.

This, yes, this was how to scratch that itch. Perfect. So perfectly close.

So close, so close. Panting, desperate little mewls of pleasure spilling out as he clenched around a toy and jerked his length, Dipper arched his hips and heard a gasp that wasn’t his. His eyes flew open, head snapping to the side, and he went completely still when his gaze met Wirt’s.

Well. Okay. Oh, no.

“Dip-” His mouth was dry, eyes wide at the sight that greeted him, drinking it in even though it did little to relieve the heat that swelled and sapped him of his words. “Dipper?”

Wirt licked his lips, fast to close the door behind him and lock it. He dropped his bag to the floor, pulse racing as he stepped over it towards their two beds. Those sounds, that look on his face - well, before he noticed him standing there - they all meant that he was close. He’d- he’d seen and heard them enough times to recognize them now. His skin flushed and beautiful- he was beautiful. And Wirt wanted him. 

“Don’t-” Wirt swallowed, meeting Dipper’s panicked stare and the longing he found alongside it squeezed his heart and made him tremble as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Don’t stop…”

He writhed helplessly, trapped between continuing because, yes, he was throbbing and really needed to continue and just bolting. A cold shower, a subzero shower, might just kill the edge. Maybe.

Except Wirt had told him not to stop, and he couldn’t refuse that. He whimpered, teeth dragging along his lower lip when his fist pumped. He wasn’t nearly as close thanks to the shock, but the pressure was still there and Wirt’s eyes on him heightened everything. “Wirt,” he moaned, eyes closing partway. 

Wirt’s breath hitched as he watched him writhe and his gaze dropped to the toy inside him. He shivered and placed a hand on Dipper’s thigh. His muscles jumped beneath his touch and Wirt kneaded them as his eyes went to his length. 

“I’m here,” he murmured, voice husky as he followed Dipper’s flush to his face. He cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing over his lips. “What do you want, Dipper?” The hand on his thigh inched up towards his cock, his own twitching and he slid further up on the bed.

“You,” he whimpered, and brought Wirt’s thumb into his mouth to suck wetly. “Always you. Want you inside me, want you all around me. Want you so bad. Touch me. Just touch me, please.”

He couldn’t deny him. Wirt batted Dipper’s hand out of the way and closed his fingers around his length. It still felt strange, almost like an invasion of Dipper’s privacy, but the way his mouth fell open and his hips bucked inspired him to keep going. He was already slick, his hand pumping him with ease. His lips around his thumb reminded him of the way they’d stretch around a different part of him that pretty much always sent him out of his mind and he couldn’t help the strangled moan as he shifted to his knees, slinging one leg over Dipper’s. Wirt removed his thumb so he could kiss him, deep and thorough.

Dipper’s eager sounds spilled into the kiss, embarrassment and shock millions of miles away as he was thrown right back into the throws of his own unbridled need. His hips bucked. His hands stole beneath Wirt’s sweater, slick hands seeking purchase on his back. “I can’t- I can’t- Wirt,” he whimpered.

“Yeah you can,” Wirt purred, nipping along Dipper’s jaw. “You’re so close. It’s okay. You can let go. Just let me take care of you.” 

He rubbed over the head of his shaft, toying with it. His other hand dropped down, too, finding the dildo. There was a second’s hesitation before he took hold it, leaning back a bit to see what he was doing as he moved it within him. Back a little, then further in. He pursed his lips, concentration and desire flickering across his face as he alternated between watching his hands and Dipper’s expression. 

“Is this…? Is this good?”

His answer was a babbled wail, head pressing back against the pillows. He was right there, right on the edge again, and then Wirt twisted it a little and he was over the edge. Stars exploded behind his eyes, blinding him as he came hard, coating Wirt’s hand and his own stomach.

A soft gasp escaped him, Wirt’s gaze hungry as he greedily drank in the sight of him lost to his own pleasure. Thinking of him, wanting him. He milked his release from him, ducking his head to capture his lips while heat pooled in his belly. He lapped his way into his mouth, tongues brushing on soft sounds of appreciation. 

Dipper slowly came down from the high, though his hips continued to lazily rock, to revel in the sensitivity the build-up left behind. That had definitely scratched the itch. That had definitely been to keep him from being to-

 _Wait_.

He turned his head to break the kiss, ducking it to hide his flushed face in the shoulder of Wirt’s sweater. Oh, god, he was still dressed and he was just... He’d just- Oh. Oh, man. “I... um... uh...”

Wirt managed a small chuckle as he nuzzled him. “You okay?” he asked, a great swell of affection rising in his tone even as he squirmed against him. He was going to need to get his own clothes off soon, the itchiness and heat contagious apparently, but Dipper came first. In more than one sense, actually.

“You’re, uh... early.” And aroused. Dipper’s eyes widened as he took that in, and was almost as surprised by that as he had been the interruption. He really would’ve expected him to be a little... less so, considering the state he’d been in - was still in. He cupped his groin through cloth, fingers trembling a little as he began to knead. “Oh, wow.”

“Yeah, um…” Wirt’s cheeks colored as his hips pushed into Dipper’s hand of their own accord. “Had a test and finished early. Thought we could go to the cafeteria early and then… um… yeah, it’s hard to think when you’re doing that. While naked. You’re very… very naked and I kinda like it. Really like it. Why didn’t I know that you had a-? A… a thing like that?” He nodded towards the dildo still inside him.

“Um. I didn’t know... how you’d react?” He squirmed beneath him, self-conscious but unwilling to remove it and hide it away when it still felt good. Besides, his hands were busy. He tugged at his zipper then undid the button. Fingers dipped beneath fabric, playing teasingly over his length.

“O-oh,” Wirt gasped, shifting to kick off his shoes and wiggle out of his pants. “Well, uh… guess this is my reaction.” His gaze flicked to Dipper’s length, then up to his face. “Think you’d be up for a round two?”

His dick twitched, teeth sinking into his lips as a spasm worked through him. Muscles clenched and he was nodding. “I- um. Yeah. Yes. Yeah. I like your reaction. A lot.”

“Yeah?” Wirt peeled off his sweater, already ruined from Dipper’s release, shucking it and the shirt underneath to the floor. “Well, good… because I kinda wanted a reaction to my reaction.” He straddled his waist, cock brushing his belly when he bent to kiss him, to distract from the heat that was both parts embarrassment and need.

Dipper kissed back, petting his sides as his hands trailed up only to slide right back down, fingertips tracing his spine. One hand dropped between them, fingers pressing firmly as he kneaded his boyfriend’s length to further his arousal.

Humming softly, Wirt slowly rolled his hips, grinding down on Dipper. He could feel him twitch beneath him, coaxing him to press a little firmer, to drag his fingertips over his chest, flicking over his nipples. “You um…” He broke the kiss, peppering smaller ones across his cheeks. “You said… did you mean it when you said you wanted me… in you?”

The question, the thought of it, went a long way into rekindling his arousal. Caught off guard, his initial reaction was a squeaky little noise. He cleared his throat, the blush stealing across his face as he writhed beneath him. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I- Just- I don’t want to make you... uncomfortable? Or- or push too fast. But, I mean, I meant it. I want- I’d love that.”

Heart hammering in his chest, Wirt sat back a bit, arms tucking in to cover himself somewhat. “Okay…” Dipper would love it. Dipper had looked like he’d loved having the toy inside him and he never seemed to lose himself so completely like that when they usually did things. Wirt traced lines over his chest and stomach as he glanced down, steeling himself and strengthening his resolve. 

“Okay,” he said again. “Okay, let’s try it. I’ve never- I mean, obviously I’ve never, you know, because you’d know if I had and you wouldn’t need- anyway, I’ll try. For you. I want to.”

“Oh my god. Okay.” Dipper reached up to pull him back down and into another kiss. “I love you. If you change your mind, that’s- that’s fine. But... yeah. I love you.”

Wirt turned it into two, unable to help the smile even if it was small and shy. “I love you, too. I want to do this for you.” Loathe to leave him, but in need of something fairly important, he slid off of Dipper and their two beds. “Are the- are the condoms still…?” He pointed at Dipper’s dresser. “Bottom drawer?”

“Y-yeah.” Oh, god, they were doing this. Was he dreaming this? Had he fallen asleep? When Wirt turned around to fetch the box, he quickly pinched himself. Okay, not dreaming. They were doing this. “Oh my god,” he mumbled.

Hands shaking, Wirt tore open one of the little packets. He pressed his lips together, nodding to himself. His gaze was drawn to Dipper, heart skipping and shaft throbbing at the sight of him still spread out with the toy inside him. They’d have to fix that. Replace it with himself. 

Wirt sat down on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the condom still. “Should we… I mean, you’ve kinda already… I should- I should still prepare you, right? Just in case. I don’t- I don’t want it to hurt you.”

“Just, y’know, lube. I’m- I don’t really need anything else? I’m-” His color deepened. “I was pretty thorough.”

Wirt’s darkened to match, unable to help envisioning it. “O-oh. Right. Okay.” 

He slid the condom over himself, brow furrowing at the sensation. It was odd, not enough to curb his arousal, but still odd. Sitting on his knees, Wirt inched closer to Dipper and reached for the lube, to keep it within arm’s length for when they got going. Satisfied with the preparations so far, Wirt turned his attention to Dipper. His fingers stroked low on his belly, then dipped down to cup his testicles, rolling them in the way he’d learned he liked. 

“Is there a position you wanted to try?” he broached hesitantly.

“Uh. I-” He rolled his hips, rutting against his hand as his arousal steadily hardened. “Maybe? I wanted to maybe just... ride you. We don’t have to this time, but... mm.”

Wirt hummed as he considered it, squirming at the idea that Dipper had given this some thought - probably pictured it happening - while he hadn’t at all. Well, a little, but not that far because every time he tried to picture Dipper naked with him in compromising positions he felt like he needed to ask for permission before thinking about him like that. “Ride me… um… okay. If you think it’s something we can do, then I’m… willing.”

Dipper pinched himself again. It never hurt to double-check. He shifted a bit, sitting up just enough to accidentally make his breath shift because, dildo right, and cupped Wirt’s cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss. “That’s- Yeah. I just- I want you to maybe want this too? I mean, you- You do, right? You’re not just...?”

Wirt blinked, heart stuttering as he nodded quickly. “No- yeah, I- I do. I think. I’m pretty sure I do. I mean, you looked- you looked like you were enjoying it way more and I- I want to be able to do that for you, too. I want you to feel like that because of me. I want this. I just don’t have a clue what I’m doing, that’s all, and I want to do this right, so… so I’m a little nervous. A lot nervous.”

Duh. Duh, duh, duh. Dipper wet his lips, gaze flicking down. His fingers curled around Wirt’s length, pumping and kneading despite the condom, and lifted to his knees. “Don’t be nervous, man. Just lay back and let me... let me give myself to you.”

Wirt swallowed, biting back a whimper as his arousal reminded him of just how much it wanted something to happen. It reminded him of Dipper’s expression when he’d first entered the room, head thrown back and hips lifted, lost in the throes of pleasure. He wanted that, too. He wanted to give him that. 

He hesitantly reclined, one hand bracing himself on the bed while the other cupped his boyfriend’s hip. He rubbed small circles into the skin there with his thumb, gaze locked onto Dipper’s. “Okay,” he agreed, then craned his neck up to kiss him. “I love you. Just- just remember that even if I’m bad at this.”

“You won’t be bad at this.” Dipper straddled his waist, so ready to sink down and take him in. He bit his lip, leaning down to nibble on Wirt’s instead as he reached down to slide the toy out and drop it off the side of their bed as quickly as possible. He whimpered softly, immediately wanting to be filled again. If he could think properly, he would’ve cringed at how needy he was being, how completely impatient.

But he couldn’t think properly, so grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount onto Wirt’s length. He wrapped his fingers around him, closing his eyes as he pumped every inch to absorb every sound.

Wirt flushed, trying to bite back the sounds as he shuddered from the warmth of his palm and the slickness through the condom. His hand slid down, tentative as he felt for his entrance, fingertips brushing the quivering pucker by chance. “Come here. Let- let me?”

Dipper gasped, hands faltering as his hips bucked in reaction to the touch. “I-I... _Yes_.” He shifted closer to him. “Anything. Wirt...”

Leaning back, Wirt gripped Dipper’s hips, tugging him so he was over him, the tip of his shaft rubbing against his opening. “I want to be inside you,” he murmured, pulse racing from Dipper’s reaction to the soft touch alone. “I want this. I promise. I want you.”

He nodded, lips parting and eyes going round and dazed as he sank down. “Oh. Oh, oh, oh.” His fingers found his shoulders and dug in, trying to give himself an anchor since he wasn’t giving himself time for anything else. He wanted everything, every inch, head falling back with abandon as he took him in and gave himself over.

“Oh my god,” Wirt gasped, head dropping to the bed as pure heat - tight and Dipper and incredible and _Dipper_ \- encased him. He kneaded his thighs, touching and stroking to ground himself as his head spun. But it wasn’t just the feeling of him. He licked his lips as he watched Dipper ease down over all of him. His boyfriend, so flushed and glossy-eyed, who desired him, took his breath away. “Oh my god, you’re beautiful. Dipper, you’re perfect.”

When he couldn’t go any further, his head dropped forward again on a low moan. It was better than he’d imagined, better than a toy. “It... It feels- You feel so good. Wirt,” he whimpered, petting his chest. His hips started to rock, impatience rearing its head and just sheer eagerness. He didn’t bob up, not yet, and keened as he enjoyed having him deep, having him there and watching. 

The sound he made went straight to his cock and Wirt’s flush darkened as his hips twitched. He didn’t know what to do with this, Dipper so easily sending him out of his mind. “So good,” he agreed dizzily, petting his thighs and then moving to cup his length, thumb skimming over the damp head.

Dipper cried out, bouncing up at the touch, and then was a moaning mess as he slid back down. “Oh my- I can’t- Wirt!” He leaned forward, a hand tangling in Wirt’s hair as his hips rose and fell in desperate motions. The helpless mewls started early, Dipper unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a sane word.

Wirt’s hips bucked, struggling to keep up and meet Dipper thrust for thrust. Eager for more, eager to give Dipper more, he closed his fingers around him and pumped, fast and slick. Each little sound that spilled from his mouth drew him closer, the rhythm he set maddening. “Dipper, Dipper,” he panted, his name the most important thing he could possibly say. “I- this is- oh my god. _Dipper_.”

Dipper couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He could only feel. There was no comparison between rubber and person, and his heart hammered in his chest and the noises he made were all for the person. He clenched around him, having to squeeze his eyes shut to keep them from rolling back in his head at this latest sensation. “Please, please, Wirt, Wirt...!”

A sharp spasm wracked him. Wirt jerked and arched as the muscles surrounding him tightened. He’d never felt anything like this before. It was incredible. It was terrifying. It was so good. He cried out, lifting his hips faster to help Dipper with what he wanted. He was close, had a feeling they both were as the pleasure kept building and building. He wasn’t going to last at this rate.

He flicked his thumb over the tip of Dipper’s length again, over and over each time he tugged. “Please what? Please what, Dipper?” he urged.

There were a million reasons for the plea. There were a million things he could’ve begged for. His mind was a tangled jumble, sensation and thought spilling over one another in endless cascade. Dipper kissed him hard, sloppy and quick. But he’d only wanted the taste of him on his tongue, another layer to add to the confusing mess.

His hips shifted forward as Wirt’s came up, shaft sliding against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside and Dipper was gone. “ _Wirt_!”was the only discernable sound he managed as he came hard between them, vision going white hot and hips stuttering to an uneven halt.

The tight clench around him and his release slicking his stomach had Wirt following him over the edge not seconds later. Both hands gripped Dipper’s waist, clinging to him as he fell back and rode out the sensation with soft whimpers of his name. As they calmed from their respective highs, Wirt’s grip turned to soothing strokes along his sides.

Dipper slumped, collapsing bonelessly atop him, his face planting itself in the pillow just above Wirt’s shoulder. Tremors worked their way down his spine, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath or his thoughts. They were still scattered, even when he turned his head to press his face into Wirt’s neck instead. “So...”

A breathless laugh escaped him and Wirt looped his arms around his waist to hold him. “After all that, the first thing you can say to me is ‘so,’” he hummed, turning his head to brush a small kiss right below his ear. “Did your brain die again?”

“I’m not sure if I ever had one to start with,” he replied, the laugh soothing the worries that had started to spring up. Well, most of them. “That was okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was… intense. And you were… you were gorgeous. I mean, wow. It was all just sort of… wow. In a good way. It’s a good wow,” Wirt hastened to add, blush dusting his cheeks as he traced Dipper’s spine. “Was it-? Did I- It sounded and felt like you… um… liked it. Did you?”

“Oh my god, yes. That was just... Wow, yeah.” Dipper shifted a bit, trying to achieve the impossible and get even closer, and shivered when the motion reminded him that Wirt was still very much inside him. It was still wow. “So would you, maybe, y’know, want to... do it again sometime?”

The small gasp that escaped him was probably answer enough, Wirt’s face burning as he attempted to hide it in Dipper’s hair. “Yeah,” he answered softly, when his embarrassment wasn’t clogging his throat. “Yeah, we could... I’d like to do it again.”

Dipper grinned into his neck and pressed a nippy little kiss to the skin there. More were trailed up until he could capture his lips. If he could’ve initiated a round three - on his end - he would have, but settled for kissing and simply enjoying the full feeling.

And being extremely grateful for a class cut short.


End file.
